Escuchando a Escondidas
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Akane pequeña, porque nunca has pensado en decirle a ranma la verdad- ¿escuche bien? Están hablando de mí; me detuve pegando mi espalda a la pared de la cocina para no ser visto -De qué me serviría decirle la verdad kasumi, el siempre hallará la forma de hacerme enfadar-


Esa boba siempre enojandose sin razón, como si no supiera que ella es…

-Akane pequeña, porque nunca has pensado en decirle a ranma la verdad- ¿escuche bien? Están hablando de mí; me detuve pegando mi espalda a la pared de la cocina para no ser visto

-De qué me serviría decirle la verdad kasumi, el siempre hallará la forma de hacerme enfadar- ella resopló fuertemente, se escuchaba el sonido del cuchillo picando las verduras y por la forma del sonido con poca habilidad, akane era la que estaba ayudando

-¿De qué hablan hermanitas?- me aventure a asomarme un poco y ahí estaban las mujeres tendo, kasumi frente a la estufa moviendo la cena, nabiki sacando más verduras del refrigerador para ponerlas en la mesa y aunque se escuche raro, akane estaba sentada en el taburete picando las verduras con una calma extraordinaria que de repente me parecio que podria ser una buena esposa, no me malentiendan, ella para mi es...- de ranma supongo verdad?

-Algo así… ese baka…-algo debía haber en la cara de akane que kasumi y nabiki se miraron con complicidad y pude ver ternura en su mirada, acaso mi agresora personal estaba sonriendo por mencionarme, mi corazón latió un poco más rápido

Nabiki se acercó un poco más a ella para hablarle -Akane sabes que nosotras y papá; aunque poco más difícil pero te apoyaremos si decidieras casarte con otro hombre no- ¿Esa es la verdad de que la que hablan? Acaso ella está enamorada de otro, mi corazón se hizo más pequeño, lo pude sentir dejar mucho espacio libre -sabes que incluso ranma rompería el compromiso por verte feliz, ¿Verdad? sabes que él es un muy buen hombre- kasumi mentía aunque ella no lo sabía, yo no era tan bueno, yo no era capaz de dejarla para otro

-¿Por qué creen que quiero dejar a ranma?-

-No es que lo pensemos pequeña, solo que queremos que sepas que siempre te apoyaremos- akane susurro un ligero gracias antes de continuar con su labor de picar verduras -ustedes creen que ranma sería capaz de dejarme para que yo fuera feliz con alguien más- por mucho ruido que hicieran se que deberian haber escuchado todas a mi corazón quebrarse... ella amaba a alguien más…

-Akane querida, ranma ha vencido a personas que jamás pensaron ser vencidas solo por que tu estés a salvo, ¿Crees que él no querría que tú fueses feliz? - y de que me servía nabiki? De que me servía haber peleado tanto si alguien insulso me la arrebato, nose por que seguia aqui escuchando cuando debería estar preparando mis maletas y las de ese panda fofo

Su sonrisilla me estremeció, ¿Que le causaba risa? ¿Romperme el corazón? -No importaría eso… si el quisiera dejarme libre para ser feliz a lado de alguien a quien ame- ¿Que no importa? Entonces te irías sin decir nada dejandome aqui; mejor sería que supiera que yo lo se, que se quiere ir, que yo la dejare hacerlo mientras me despedaza, que mínimo me vea a los ojos mientras me abandona, salgo de mis sombras decidido a hacerle saber que sé sobre sus intenciones, caminó despacio parandome en la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido; pero nabiki me nota, como siempre, me mira un poco sin llamar la atención

Siempre he conocido a nabiki por ser despiadada pero qué pretende ¿Qué planea hacer que sufra mas? Mientras ella sabe que me entero del desliz de amor de su hermana

-¿Por que no importa akane?- me mira de reojo nabiki, de espaldas a mi akane sonríe un poco mas - ustedes bien saben por que nabiki- se escucha su sonrisa cada vez más dulce con sus palabras

Así ya se... porque de nada sirve que ranma te deje para ser feliz con otro si a quien tu amas es tu mismo prometido- ¿Que? No enserio ¿Que? Tanto mi corazón como yo estamos por sufrir combustión espontánea

-¡Nabiki! ¡No lo digas tan alto!- sus orejas rojas las podía ver desde aquí -No se ni por les conté si tu eres una indiscreta nabiki- nabiki río fuerte - Akane hermanita eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas-

-Yo pienso lo mismo pequeña akane, ademas deberias ver lo bien que te ha sentado haberle dicho a alguien lo que tu corazón guardaba, tu tranquilidad se manifiesta ya en algunas acciones suyas, como picar la verdura sin acabar con la tabla de picar- las tres rieron y era cierto, hace unos dias la veia mas relajada hasta en su caminar, ahora verla ahí rodeada de sus hermanas expresandole amor se me hizo hermosa, aun mas hermosa, sonreí aunque ella no me viera

-Tal vez cuando por fin se lo digas al pequeño ranma al fin puedas relajarte al saber que el siente lo mismo por ti-

-Que cosas dices kasumi, si le dijera la verdad se que él se quedaría por no lastimarme- su suspiro fue audible para todos - además… yo también lo haría por él; sería capaz de dejar que se fuera para ser feliz… que me dejara para que pudiera irse con quien realmente ame- la mirada de nabiki me decía que si no hacía algo por apagar la voz dolorosa de akane, ella podría asesinarme, pero no era necesario, yo también quería que ella lo supiera

Respire profundo y atravesé la cocina dirigiéndome al refri, casual como si no hubiese escuchado nada -No es necesario- saque una manzana del refri y me voltee a verla con sus ojitos abiertos en grande, blanca hasta la raíz, mordí mi manzana para verme casual o apagar mis nervios lo que sea que me crean -si tu no quieres irte para quedarte con quien amas, significa que los dos estamos en este compromiso por la misma razón- su color blanco se volvió rojo intenso, nabiki y kasumi me sonrieron mientras ponían sus manos en los hombros de su hermanita y se que el rojo también llegó a mi cara -en este dojo también esta la única que realmente me tiene- entonces sonreí, nervioso y ella me sonrió de vuelta

Uno mas de ranma x akane!

confieso que leer todos sus reviews son lo que realmente me hace querer escribir mas! :3 despues de acabar un fic y ver que les gusto y todos sus reviews enseguida me pongo a pensar con otro podria complacerlos jajaja! Un placer leernos!


End file.
